


[Podfic] In Which Daystar Learns Magic and Asks A Question

by Akaihyou, cantarina, carboncopies, Elle_dubs (avril_o), elrohir podfic (elrohir), GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Category: Enchanted Forest Chronicles - Patricia Wrede
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Magic, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Round Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaihyou/pseuds/Akaihyou, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/pseuds/cantarina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/avril_o/pseuds/Elle_dubs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrohir/pseuds/elrohir%20podfic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: A little vignette set immediately post-Talking To Dragons
Relationships: Daystar & Mendanbar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] In Which Daystar Learns Magic and Asks A Question

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Which Daystar Learns Magic and Asks A Question](https://archiveofourown.org/works/606500) by [Beatrice_Otter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatrice_Otter/pseuds/Beatrice_Otter). 



## MP3 & M4B

In order of appearance:  
  
* Reader 1 - cantarina  
* Reader 2 - carboncopies  
* Reader 3 - Elle_dubs  
* Reader 4 - elrohir  
* Reader 5 - GodOflaundryBaskets  
* Reader 6 - Akaihyou  
  
Edited by: GodOfLaundryBaskets 

  


Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/in-which-daystar-learns-magic-and-asks-a-question/In%20Which%20Daystar%20Learns%20Magic%20and%20Asks%20A%20Question.mp3).

**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/in-which-daystar-learns-magic-and-asks-a-question/In%20Which%20Daystar%20Learns%20Magic%20and%20Asks%20A%20Question.mp3) | 8 MB | 0:11:44  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/in-which-daystar-learns-magic-and-asks-a-question/In%20Which%20Daystar%20Learns%20Magic%20and%20Asks%20A%20Question.m4b)  
  
| 9 MB | 0:11:44


End file.
